Life Happens
by Rockin Redhead
Summary: All Human. Bella is seventeen years old and has a child. She is afraid of what everybody will think of her and her baby, so Bella hides away in her room. What happens when her best childhood friend, Edward, comes back? Will she open up to him?
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Bella stood at her open window, taking in the Southern night air, and looking into her family's huge backyard. The sun was sinking low towards the horizon, making the sky pink and orange. Cradled in her arms she held her two month old baby boy. As she looked down she could see the servants at work placing lights up and food out. She could also see her twin brother, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie walking hand in hand down the grassy hill back to the house.

A late-summer wind came bustling in the window, Bella shut it and clutched her baby tighter.

"Come on Bella, please!" Alice begged her from the doorway. "Besides me and your family, nobody has seen you in almost a year! Please, please, please!"

Bella sighed and turned around to face Alice. "Please keep your voice down," Bella said nodding to the infant in her arms.

"Bella-"

"No Alice," Bella said calmly, no emotion showing on her face. "I'm not going."

Alice huffed and sat down on Bella's bed.

"You can't stay in here forever. You need to get your life back," Alice whispered barely audible for Bella to hear.

Bella shifted her weight from her right leg to her left.

"The baby is going to need a father figure in his life," Alice said.

"Alice," Bella said serenely. "I'm just fine being a single mom. I wouldn't have kept him, if I knew I wouldn't be able to handle him."

"I'm not saying...ugh...Bella," Alice took a deep breath, and then stared Bella square in the eye. "I just think that it would be better if you just socialized before school starts soon. Kind of...um...get back to your old ways. "I mean look at what you are wearing, Bella, you have never worn sweats until you knew you were pregnant."

Bella sighed.

"Jasper and I could watch him while you're-"

"No," Bella practically screamed, scaring Alice. "I don't want anybody to see him. He's off limits to everyone, but you and me." Bella sat down on the bed next to Alice. "I know you want me to have fun, but I have a baby now, Alice. I have to protect him and do what is best for him," she whispered with such emotion that Alice's eyes got teary.

"I guess I see your point, but I really wish you would go. Well, if you change your mind, you know where the party is," Alice said sliding off the bed and walking to the door.

"Alice, wait," Bella said sliding off the bed and walking over to Alice and wrapping her in a one armed hug (the other arm was still holding the baby). "Thanks for sticking with me, you're my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Previously on Life Happens:

_"Alice, wait," Bella said sliding off the bed and walking over to Alice and wrapping her in a one armed hug (the other arm was still holding the baby). "Thanks for sticking with me, you're my best friend." _

* * *

"Hey there is a party tonight at Emmett's house, you wanna go?" Jasper asked as he plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

The other boy peeled his eyes away from the television and looked at Jasper. "Are you kidding, I'd love to go. You know you aren't the only reason that I come down here," he said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth, a few pieces falling out. "You know I haven't seen the gang in-"

"Will you just shut up and watch the TV, Edward?" Jasper interrupted rudely.

The two boys sat back in the couch and ate handfuls of popcorn until it was almost gone.

"Is Alice going? Wait...never mind, that is a stupid question to ask," Edward said with an evil smile. "Of course she's going why else would you want to go."

"Dude, that doesn't get to me anymore. Alice is my girlfriend now. Jeez, Edward you missed out on a lot since you last came," Jasper said as he chucked a fistful of cornels at Edward.

"Hey," Edward said as he dodged the airborne food.

"Well the party is at nine, F-Y-I," Jasper said as he went to get more popcorn.

***

When Jasper and Edward arrived at the Swan's Plantation house, Edwards's mouth dropped open.

"I forgot how huge this place was," Edward said in awe as he was getting out of Jasper's car.

"You're such a dork Edward."

"Yeah, but a good lookin' one," he replied with a taunting smile.

They made their way through the house towards the backyard. When they got there Jasper spotted Alice, and ran towards her, leaving Edward alone on the deck. Edward looked at his surroundings, there was about fifty people there, some dancing on a platform to the left of the vacant pool, some at the bar getting food, (no beer at this party) and some were making out in a dark corner, like Alice and Jasper. Edward laughed as he saw them._ Wow, _he thought_, things really have changed. Last time I was here Alice hated Jasper, look at them now._

Edward walked down the steps of the deck and took a deep breath. _Oh how I missed this place, the sweet southern air, the slow paced life, and of course the girls,_ he thought as he passed a group of girls talking together.

Edward took a few more steps forward and, WHAM...

* * *

**Author's Note: I always love cliff hangers, hope you won't mind too much. Sorry about the short chapters, I promise that they will get longer...soon. Also, I need help finding a name for Bella's son. If you have any suggestions please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everybody I'm going to start updating about every 3 days or so, maybe sooner if you review. **

* * *

Previously on Life Happens:

_ Edward walked down the steps and took a deep breath. __**Oh how I missed this place, the sweet southern air, the slow paced life, and of course the girls**__, he thought as he passed a group of girls talking together._

_ He took a few more steps and, WHAM..._

* * *

Edward found himself lying flat on his back staring up and the stars in the deep blue sky, and then a head peered over top of him. Edward smile as he recognized the face.

"Emmett," he tried to say but was out of breath from the impact. Emmett put out his hand and Edward took it and was pulled up.

"Sorry 'bout that," Emmett said in his deep southern voice patting Edward on the back. "I got a little excited when I saw you, and couldn't stop runnin'."

Edward took a deep breath "Hey guys," he said a little wheezy.

"Dude, you don't sound too good," Emmett pointed out a little worried.

"Got the breath knocked out of me," Edward explained. "I'm fine."

"We didn't think you would recognize us," Rosalie said, appearing beside Emmett. "Well, to be honest we didn't recognize you...at first. Man, what has is been, like, three years."

"Yeah, holy cow it's been forever since I've seen you guys," Edward said with a smile. "You guys are together now?" he said looking down at their interlocked hands. What else have I missed?"

Emmett and Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. Then Alice and Jasper came to their rescue. Alice wrapped Edward in a hug. "Hiya, Edward," she said.

"Hi, Alice," Edward said in response.

Edward put his arms around Alice and Emmett's shoulders and laughed. Everybody in the circle looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ah, the gang is back together," he said with a grin.

Everybody's eyes darted away from his. "What?" he inquired. "Wait, someone is missing." Edward looked at all their faces, and then smacked his hand to his forehead. "I forgot about Bella," he said feeling like an idiot. "Where is she?"

Alice looked up towards the deck. Her jaw dropped and she pointed over there. Everybody in the circle looked and their jaws dropped too.

There standing on the deck was a beautiful young lady, her hair was long and wavy, with searching brown eyes. She wore a light cotton summer dress and the way she stood made her look self-conscious. Everybody there turned and looked at the beauty walking down the stairs, then a buzz came from the people, mostly questions like, 'Who's that?' and 'What the crap!'. But the five that were standing in a circle where quiet, they knew exactly who it was, except for one.

"Who is she?" Edward asked. "She's hot." Everybody turned to look at him. Emmett looked like he was about to pummel him. "W-wha-what?" Edward asked scared.

"It's Bella," Alice answered her voice full of happiness. Alice took off running by the time she got there Bella was braced for impact.

Edward paled, and then went flaming red. "I cannot believe I just said that," Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper laughed at him. Edward was appalled at himself.

_She used to be your best friend. What are you thinking?_ A tiny voice inside of him shouted.

"Don't tell her I said that," Edward pleaded.

"Tell who, what?" Alice's voice chirped behind him. They all laughed at him again. Alice just smiled innocently, with a serene Bella beside her.

Rosalie ran over to Bella and hugged her. Then Emmett yelled, "Group Hug," and then they all joined in. Bella's serene face was lifted a little bit with a smile.

When everyone was done hugging Bella they just stood their in an awkward silence.

Bella's eyes stayed on one person and one person only.

"Uh...Bella, you remember my cousin, Edward, don't you?" Jasper asked noticing where Bella's eyes were glued.

Recognition gleamed in Bella's eyes. "Oh, I thought that was you, Edward," Bella said emotionless. "Nice to see you again."

"And you too, Bella," Edward said with a huge grin on his face, barely noticing Bella's discomfort.

"Um...Alice, may I speak with you in private," Bella asked nervous, peeling her eyes away from Edward.

"Yeah sure," Alice grinned.

The two girls walked over to the bar silently.

"Alice, has anyone said anything to...him...about..." Bella asked stopping short.

"No Bella, he doesn't know anything, he thinks that life has just froze since he left."

"Can we keep it that way?" Bella asked with a little bit of nervousness seeping through her voice. "I'm a little scared to tell him."

"Well, I'll tell the others, that you will tell him when you are ready."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said emotion slipping through her words.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad that you are back," Alice said giving Bella a huge hug.

The two girls headed back towards their group of friends with smiles on their faces.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna dance?" Jasper asked Alice in his soothing southern accent. Alice giggled and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance platform.

Rosalie and Emmett soon followed Alice and Jasper's example.

"How long have they been like this?" Edward asked pointing his finger over to Jasper and Alice who were laughing like crazy.

Bella froze; she really didn't know the answer to that question.

"Man, you have been gone a long time, I've missed you Edward," Bella said dodging the question.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this is a longer chapter. Also I'm wondering if I should do like a 10 Chapter story or more of a 15-20 Chapter story, please tell me. And yes this is a Bella/ Edward flick but I just have to set up the story first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ya'll here's a new chapter. A few questions to answer, in the last authors note I said how many chapters? I meant that the chapters will stay longer but there will be more to the story. So please tell me your opinion.**

** Also, thank you to and Mommyof3boys, for names for the baby.**

Previously on Life Happens:

_How long have they been like this?" Edward asked pointing his finger over to Jasper and Alice who were laughing like crazy._

_ Bella froze; she really didn't know the answer to that question._

_ "Man, you have been gone a long time, I've missed you Edward," Bella said dodging the question._

-----------------------------------------------Chapter4--------------------------------------------------

Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked sticking his thumb over his shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Bella nodded her head slightly, but still didn't feel completely comfortable.

They turned around and walked away from the bright lights of the party, not knowing where they were going.

"Bella," Edward said grabbing her attention after a few moments of peaceful walking. Bella lifted her head so she could see Edward better. "I'd bet that this will sound funny coming from me, but Bella, you look _good. _You've, um, finally grown...um..."

Edward's hands were positioned like they were holding invisible tennis balls, and he placed them up to his chest.

"Breasts, Edward?" Bella snickered. "You're such a child. Well, you've grown taller than me now," she said bumping her elbow with his. She felt all of her guards fall down and felt that the past eleven months never happened.

"So how long are you staying here?" Bella asked.

"Why? Are you so eager for me to leave so soon?" he asked acting hurt. Bella stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed at Bella's childish manor. When it had quieted down Edward answered, "The end of summer is when I'm... Hey, you still have our swing?" Edward said squinting in the darkness, Bella squinted her eyes also.

"Oh yeah," I haven't been over here in like, forever," Bella said incredulous at herself.

"Race ya," Edward said bolting as fast as his long legs would go. Bella sprinted after him, but seeing that it was a lost cause, slowed down to a jog.

Edward reached the swing and laughed/ wheezed. "Finally, after ten years, I've finally beat you," he said triumphantly.

Bella made her way over to the swing and sat down in it, while Edward pushed her from behind.

"So, what else have I missed out on?" Edward said innocently.

Bella's body went rigid and her guard was back up and strong as ever.

"Edward, there is...um...something...I need to tell you," Bella said warily, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Oh don't tell me, I wasn't there to beat up the first guy that dumped you," Edward snorted. Bella looked down at her feet that where perpendicular to her body as she went up in the air, and back down again.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Edward said sweetly.

"Thanks, but I think that we need to be heading back now," Bella said sliding her feet on the ground trying to stop herself, Edward caught her waist and pulled her to a stop. Bella immediately jumped out of Edward's grasp and the swing feeling uncomfortable again. She waited for Edward to catch up to her and then they started walking back towards the party. When they arrived the party was coming to a close.

Alice and Rosalie ran up to Bella and hugged her. As Alice was hugging her she whispered, "I've told them all." And she took a step back. "We're leaving now; I guess we'll see you...um later," Rosalie said with a smile.

"'Kay see you guys later," Bella said turning around and walking back towards the house.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said running up to the two of them. "Do you want to stay the night? Ya-know, like the old times."

"Yeah sure," Edward said with a smile forming on his lips.

Jasper turned around and ran off screaming to Emmett, while Bella's face slipped violently into a scowl, but quickly changed it back into the serene look.

"Hey Edward catch!" Emmett yelled throwing a football at him, from the deck. Edward leaned over to his right casing his hands around the football, but also pushing into Bella, which made her go flying into the pool behind her.

When Bella came up gasping for air, all the people still left there, including Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, started laughing at her. Bella scowled. Edward leaned down to give her a hand to pull her back up, but instead she ignored it and swam towards the other side of the pool and walked up the pool stairs and towards the house dripping wet. She ignored everybody laughing at her and the guys' wolf whistles formed from Bella's wet dress sticking to every inch of her skin that the dress came in contact with, and Bella was quite certain that the dress was see through, too.

Bella walked with her head held high and walked back into the house, when she felt someone's hand grab hers, making her stop. She turned around and found Edward staring at her with his soft green eyes. Bella kept her face expressionless.

"I'm sorry, Bella, it was an accident. Are you okay?"

Bella just stared at him, then pulled her hand out of his and walked up the stairs. Edward stared, flabbergasted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked Jasper when he returned outside.

"To be honest, dude, I don't know. Just let her chill off, and you can talk to her tomorrow," he reassured him patting Edward on the back.

When Bella reached the top of the stairs, she bolted into a run down the long hallway towards the room next to hers. When she entered she saw the maid that she had put in charge of her baby.

"Thanks Margaret, you may leave now," Bella said as she leaned over the edge of her sleeping baby's crib railing.

Once Bella heard Margaret's retreating footsteps down the hall, she kissed the top of her baby's head and went back into her own room (through the door that connected the two rooms together) to shower and change into sweats. After one more trip to the nursery to check on the baby, she went to bed, only to wake up several times in the night to soothe her baby back to sleep.

**A/N: I'll probably update on Monday. And please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Life Happens:

_ Once Bella heard Margaret's retreating footsteps down the hall, she kissed the top of her baby's head and went back into her own room (through the door that connected the two rooms together) to shower and change into sweats. After one more trip to the nursery to check on the baby, she went to bed, only to wake up several times in the night to soothe her baby back to sleep._

-----------------------------------------Chapter 5-------------------------------------------------------

Edward woke up the next morning to Jasper's and Emmett's whisperings. Edward was sprawled out on the couch with his left leg hanging over the edge and his arm over his eyes.

"When do you think she will tell him?" Jasper's voice floated over to Edward's ears.

"Don't know," Emmett replied. "But I can guarantee you this," Emmett said continuing on. "If she doesn't tell him before summers over, I will."

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep this up....GOTCHA!" Jasper exclaimed.

_What? This doesn't make any sense_, Edward thought.

"She's going to have to tell him soon," Emmett said. "He'll find out sooner or later...Ugh, would you stop?"

"Never," Jasper whisper/growled.

Edward was completely confused at this point, so he decided to lift his arm that was covering his eyes as he did so, he noticed that Jasper was looking at him from atop the couch that was adjacent to the one he was on.

"Ah...Eddie-boys awake," he announced.

"It's Edward," Edward corrected sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. He heard Jasper mutter something like 'whatever' but ignored it and saw what the confusing parts of the conversation were. The game consol was sitting on Emmett's armoire, next to the huge flat screen TV.

"You wanna play, Eddie?" Emmett asked as he saw Edward eye the TV.

"Nah, you continue your game," he said as he stood up ignoring the nick-name. "I'm going to use the little men's room." As Edward entered Emmett's bathroom he could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing at him. "You're such a dork."

A few minutes later after Edward returned he took over the controller and Emmett went down stairs to have a maid bring breakfast up to the guys. As Emmett rounded the corner to the gigantic kitchen instead of seeing maids and servants everywhere, it was a bare kitchen with Bella standing by the stove. Emmett didn't think, he just ran full force into Bella and gave her a vice-tight hug, squeezing all the air out of her lungs he didn't stop until her heard a little whimpering, the a full on screaming coming from a little bundle in Bella's arms. Emmett took a step back and looked at the baby that Bella was now trying to calm down.

"S-So-Sorry, Bella," Emmett stammered, looking down at his little nephew who was screaming his tiny lungs out.

Then the pot on the stove was overflowing with boiling water, Bella switch her baby from her right arm, to her left, and moved the pot to another burner that wasn't on.

"Can I help you with anything?" Emmett asked as he put his arms out going to take the baby.

Bella pulled the baby closer to her and glared at Emmett, "Out," was all she said.

Emmett walked out of the kitchen with his head down muttering a 'sorry' on his way out to his twin sister, which up until last night hadn't seen for almost a year.

"Mister, Emmett," a maid said as Emmett walked back up the stairs, he lifted his head and smiled. "May I get you anything?" the maid said noticing the small frown on his face.

"Can I get breakfast brought up to my room?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes, sir," she said. As she walked away she thought she heard him say, "And my sister back, please."

Emmett walked back into his room, and plopped down on his bed in a huff.

Edward looked up at him from his spot on the couch playing the latest game craze. "You okay?" he asked.

"Sure, breakfast is on it's way," Emmett replied not caring, his mind was else where, down the stairs and three right turns to the kitchen with his twin sister and nephew to be exact.

After Bella had gotten her screaming baby under control she took the pot that she took off the stove and put it back on, waiting for it to boil again. Once Bella had gotten her breakfast ready she took it and the baby back up to her room. It was only ten a.m., but Bella was worn out and tired, staying up all night with Emmett's party and the baby crying every two hours. But she kept going.

* * *

Back in Emmett's room after the boys had ate their breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice, they fell back to sleep. After staying up half the night and with their belly's full, it was bound to happen.

A few hours later Emmett woke up. He looked around to find out what had woke him up, Jasper and Edward were sprawled across the floor sound asleep. Emmett laid back down, trying to fall back to sleep. But then he heard what had woke him up, it was voices seeping through the vents.

"Please Bella." It was Alice's voice whining.

"I said no," Bella responded flatly.

"I thought you were back, I thought that we were back to the way things used to be," Rosalie piped in.

"How can things go back to the way they were? I. Have. A. Baby." Bella said still monotone.

* * *

Emmett sighed and got up off the couch that he had crashed on, and walked to the door, he exited his room and went up a flight of stairs towards Bella's room. He hadn't been up there for a few months so he relished in the door, the walls, and the table in the hall.

Emmett walked up to the first of the two doors in the hall and knocked. The talking on the other side of the door ceased, then Bella's demanding voiced asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Emmett, may I come in?"

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll, so I was going to put this up yesterday but then my computer wouldn't work, so sorry. Okay so this is the new chapter. The next one will be coming, maybe before Friday, I promise. Please tell me what you think. I love to here good criticism. **

** Also what's up with 'disclaimers' are we actually supposed to do them? **


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Life Happens:

_Emmett walked up to the first of the two doors in the hall and knocked. The talking on the other side of the door ceased, then Bella's demanding voiced asked, "Who is it?"_

_ "It's me, Emmett, may I come in?"_

_ "No." _

-------------------------------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------------------------

"Please Bells, I want to talk to you." Emmett pleaded leaning against the door.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize."

All of a sudden the door whipped open and Emmett went flying into the room. He stumbled until he caught himself right before he was going to collide with Bella. Bella was standing next to her bed with her baby swaddled against her, with the same blank expression.

"We'll just step outside," Alice said pulling Rosalie with her.

When the door clicked shut Emmett walked closer to Bella. Bella automatically stepped back. Emmett realizing this, stopped, and put his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Bella just stared at him vacantly.

"Bella, please. I didn't come to apologize, actually." Bella's eyes narrowed. "I came to knock some sense into you."

"Like I haven't heard this before, Emmett." Bella sighed. "Mom and dad have been trying to tell me the same thing for a year. And I will tell you the same thing that I have told them, I. Am. Not. Ready."

"Bella it has been a year. I want to see my nephew, now. Heck, I don't even know his name. The only thing I know about him is that his father is in jail. Please Bella; I need to be a part of my nephew's life."

Bella shifted her weight and stared out the window to the bright day outside. "No, Emmett. Not...Not yet." Was all she said, and it tore Emmett to pieces.

Emmett back around to the door. "Let me know when you finally realize that your family loves you and your child, no matter what," he said softly over his shoulder.

As soon as the door clicked shut Bella slumped down to a heap on the floor, her arms barely able to support the infant cradled to her. Tears sprang to her eyes and clouded her vision.

Bella knew that she was hurting her family. She knew that her baby couldn't live as a secret forever. With Edward back it complicated things so much more.

Alice and Rosalie poked their heads in the door, as soon as they saw Bella crumpled on the floor they ran in. Rosalie took the baby that was starting to fuss in Bella's arms. Alice sat on the floor in front of Bella and took her hands in her smaller ones.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Alice was scared; she had never seen her friend cry before, even with her first break up, Bella never shed a tear.

"Bella, talk to me," Alice tried again.

"A...Ali...Alice..." Bella tried.

"Take a deep breath," advised Rosalie from the other side of the room, still rocking the baby.

Bella stopped sobbing and took a deep breath, then another one. Bella wiped her cheeks from her tears and turned to give a grateful smile at Rosalie.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"I, I, I can't, I can't, I just can't," Bella chanted to herself.

"What can't you do?" Rosalie asked coming closer to the two girls on the floor.

"This," Bella shouted, waving her arms around her. "I can't be a mother and give him the proper care that he needs. I have to be around him, I have to make sure his needs and wants are met. But I can't be around people so I keep him up here with me. I'm a terrible person. You wanna know what Emmett said to me? He said that he loves me and my baby." Bella stopped her talking to wipe the tears that had started falling again. "They love me. They love me and I can't even face my fears. I have to be strong; I have to be strong for myself and more importantly I have to be strong for my baby. I can't, I can't, I'm not strong enough." Bella's head hung down in shame.

"Alice and Rosalie looked at each other not knowing what to say. The silence after Bella's chant carried throughout the room.

"Bella?" Alice asked moving one hand to tilt Bella's face up, when their eyes met, Alice saw the sorrow and confusion in them. "I can't say that I know what you're going through because I don't, but I can tell you that you are a great mother, and you don't realize how many people do care and love you."

"The gang is back together now, and we will help you if you let us," Rosalie said.

Bella sighed. "I can't tell him." Both girls knew who 'him' was. "I can just see the look of disgust on his face. He was my closest friend when we were little-"

"Exactly," Alice interrupted. "Bella, he would know what to do. He knows you the best. Let him into your life, and let him know your beautiful son."

* * *

Edward stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He could hear the playful banter of his cousin and Alice in the next room over.

_Wow,_ he thought. _I thought that I missed a lot last night, with rose and Em, officially together. I always knew that they would be, just didn't think that Em would have the guts. Then Jasper and Alice. Alice hated Jasper and his 'smooth' moves he always used. Then two nights ago Alice was all over Jasper. And of course there's Bella, she used to be the most tomboyish, flat-chested girl I had ever met. That's why last night when I saw her in a little white dress and not Emmett's old jeans and a t-shirt, it shocked me to no end. Just thinking that Bella had curves made me want to laugh. Plus the way she acted last night, she wasn't her old self; she wasn't letting any information out, unless directly asked. And then when I knocked her into the pool, she usually would be laughing along with us, but she seemed so angry and more mature than anyone at the party. She was such a carefree person even more so than Em was when we were younger._

"What happened to her?" Edward asked himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. _What could cause her to be like that? Was it because I left? Does she think that I abandoned her?_

Edward was in hysterics at this point. _I have to see her, I have to know if it was because of me._

With that Edward dressed as fast as he could, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Ya'll, so I'll probably update Sunday, but idk, I have a lot to do this weekend. So probably Monday, but don't count too much on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_What happened to her?" Edward asked himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. _What could cause her to be like that? Was it because I left? Does she think that I abandoned her?

_Edward was in hysterics at this point._ I have to see her, I have to know if it was because of me.

_With that Edward dressed as fast as he could, grabbed his keys and walked out the door._

---------------------------------------------Chapter 7---------------------------------------------------

Bella had just barely put her son down for an afternoon nap when she heard clattering coming from down stairs. She waited for it to die down, but when it didn't she purposely walked out of her room across the hall and down the stairs. When Bella reached the main floor she saw suitcases lining the entry hall, with servants bringing more in from a black shiny car. She could hear voices coming from the sitting room. She walked over there to see her mom and dad sitting on a couch with Emmett on the couch opposite

"So did you swim with the dolphins?" Emmett asked. Then laughter filled the air.

"Well I did, but your mother was scared of them." Bella could hear her fathers booming voice that was so much like Emmett's.

"Mom, you said that was why you were going on this vacation; to see the dolphins."

"Well up close they are very scary, you should have seen them, they have all those teeth and then they swim around you like you're their prey." Renee gave an involuntary shiver.

More laughter was emitting from the large sitting room.

Bella leaned against the door frame longingly.

"Other than that did you have a good time?" Everyone in the room turned to see whose voice the question came from. Their eyes fell on Bella standing in the doorway.

Renee's eye's popped out of her head. "Bella," she breathed.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," Bella said a little sheepishly.

"Oh, my sweet, Bella," Renee jumped from the couch to hug her only daughter. Then she tensed up and pulled back from the hug to see if Bella was going to run away from the sudden physical contact. When Bella wrapped her arms around her mom and pulled her back into her, Renee smiled and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Bella's mouth picked up at the corners slightly.

When Renee finally let go Charlie picked up where she left off. "I love you Bella," he whispered in her ear.

"Come sit down Bella, you look dead on your feet," Emmett said patting the couch next to him. Bella smiled and sat where Emmett had indicated.

Bella looked up at her family surrounding her, all with bright smiles.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "I'm sorry that I pushed you all out of mine and my son's, your grandson and nephews, life." Bella looked at Emmett and said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry about a couple days ago, when I didn't realize what I know now. I should have let you help me. I've been selfish in not letting you see him-"

"Bella, sweetheart you're a wonderful mother, but you've been hurt and you need-"

Renee was cut short by a knock on the door. "I've got it," Emmett said walking out of the room. A few seconds later Emmett's head poked through the sitting room door.

"Uh...Bella?"

Bella turned around to see Emmett in the archway; she raised her eyebrow in a silent way to ask 'what?'

"You've got a visitor," he said hesitantly.

Bella stood up feeling very confused, _Who would want to see me?_ she thought as she walked down the hall after leaving her parents and Emmett back in the sitting room.

As soon as Bella saw the familiar bronze hair she almost high-tailed it back down the hall. But as fate would have it, the figure turned around and saw her.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said hesitantly, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I...a...came to see you obviously," he said showing his crooked grin.

"Oh...well now..."

"Is not the best time?" he finished for her, eyeing the suitcases along the wall.

"Yeah, well my parents just got back from the Bahamas and... well..."

"Yes, I know how tight you are with your family, so I'll just see you later," Edward said turning around. Now he felt even guiltier, he was sure he was the cause of Bella's difference, but just wanted to do what she wanted him to do so that she wouldn't be even more different.

When the door was shut Bella walked back to the sitting room. Her mom was staring back at her with mixed emotions in her eyes. "You need to tell him," she said bluntly. Bella broke down in tears; she covered her face with her hands. Renee hurriedly rushed over to her and wrapped her in her arms. As she felt Bella's body shake even harder from the sobs she started rocking them back and forth.

"I...I can't...mom," Bella said.

* * *

Edward parked his car at his cousin's house and turned the keys to cut the engine. He took a deep breath, and then slammed his fist down on the dashboard, putting a slight dent in it.

To put it lightly, Edward was mad, he was mad at himself for leaving Bella and letting her get that way, and for not being there for her when she needed him.

He jumped out of the car and stomped in the house.

"Hey Edward," Jasper said from the couch, where he sat with his arm around Alice watching a movie. As soon as he saw Edward's face which was contorted into anger, he stood up and went over to him. "What's happ-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Edward grabbed him around the throat and shoved him up against the wall and held him there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward said, his anger now full on fury now.

"Edward!" Alice screamed from the couch, shocked by the boy's actions.

"W...what...a...are...you...ta...talk...talking...about?" Jasper said in-between gasps for air.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bella?" Edward seethed in rage.

"Edward, let go!" Alice yelled again. Edward turned his head slightly towards Alice, when he saw the fear in them his grip loosened slightly, which gave Jasper the strength to push Edward back. Edward went falling back against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper spluttered rubbing the forming bruise on his neck.

"What's happened, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me about her?" Edward said his rage dying down.

"WHAT?" Jasper and Alice screamed, both jumping to conclusions about the baby.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you haven't notice the difference in Bella." Edward said raising his voice again. "You've had to notice the difference in her attitude. She's different; she's not my Bella anymore. And it's because of me. Because I abandoned her and, she doesn't trust me anymore. She isn't the same Bella and it's because of me." Edward took a deep breath and put his face in his hands.

Alice and Jasper gave each other a knowing look.

**A/N: Well that's all folks. And I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I had a busy weekend, what with me winning 1****st**** in State FFA Agriculture Science Fair. Lets just say that I now feel like the states biggest nerd. And I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry that I gave you guys the wrong chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------Chapter 8-----------------------------------------------

"Aw, Bella, he looks so much like you," Renee said as she held her infant grandson.

"Look at those eyes," exclaimed Charlie who was behind Renee admiring the similarities between his daughter and grandson.

"He's a fairly good baby, too," Bella said from the other side of the kitchen leaning against the counter waiting for her son's bottle to heat up. "He's very content to just sleep. I like how he sleeps in, in the morning."

"Ah, that's just how you were. I would be up with your brother and not have to worry too much about you," Renee said cooing to her grandson.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better mom?" Bella mock-questioned.

"Ah-huh, Sweetie," Renee said still captivated by the child in her arms.

"So it's alright if I start screaming to make up for those quiet days?" Bella asked pulling the bottle out of the microwave.

"Yes, that's fine with me," She said still not caring about any thing around her.

Bella looked at her father who was amused by his wife's inattentiveness, and gave him a look he easily recognized. It was a face he had seen a lot when Bella was little. Since she would always run (As in hang) with the boys she had become like them in scheming and pulling pranks, where the face came in. Charlie slid his arms under his wives and took his grandson. Then Bella yelled at the top of her lungs, bringing her mother out of her trance.

"What the heck Bella?" Renee asked looking over at her daughter like she had grown an extra head.

Charlie and Bella started laughing.

"Aw, mom, I think that I found your weakness," Bella said when she got her breathing under control.

"Well, he's just so darn cute," Renee said backing herself up, taking her grandson in her arms.

"It's the Swan Men charm, every man in the family has it, they are utterly irresistible to the ladies," Charlie said releasing the infant to Renee.

"Oh, just full of yourself, are we?"

"Come now, don't fight you two. You might break a hip," Bella jested as she gave her mother the bottle to feed her child.

"That's not funny, Bella. I'm still a beautiful young lady," Renee said as she popped the bottle in her grandson's mouth.

"You-hoo, anybody home?" They heard a voice shout in the hallway.

"In the kitchen," Charlie shouted back.

Alice's head popped around the corner.

"Oh hello, Alice," Renee said then returned her attention back to her grandson.

"Hi, Renee. How was the trip?" Alice said skipping over to Bella.

"It...was fun," Charlie said slowly.

"That's good. You won't mind if I still Bella, will you?" she asked as she tried to pull Bella out the back door.

"Do you guys want me to take him?" Bella asked about her son, more for herself than for her parents.

"No, he's fine, don't worry. You keep forgetting that we did raise you and your brother just fine," Renee said.

Bella frowned but walked outside anyways. When she and Alice reached the grass Alice turned and faced Bella, abruptly.

"Oh, my goodness," she squealed. "Your parents are holding your son. I never thought that I would see the day."

"Yeah, yeah, Alice," Bella said sarcastically. "I knew they would someday, I can't hog him to myself forever."

"Do I see the end of the world coming?" Alice asked surprised.

Bella nudged Alice's side. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic, I'm expressing a hyperbole," Alice countered.

"Alice, a hyperbole is an exaggerated/dramatic expression," Bella said, acting like she was teaching a two year old. "Therefore you are being dramatic."

"Fine," Alice grunted. But she secretly smiled, she could see the slight changes in her.

"So what did you come to tell me?" Bella asked as she continued to walk. Alice caught up with her but kept her mouth shut.

"Alice? Are you gonna tell me?" Bella asked looking at her friend through the corner of her eye.

"Bella, Edward can see the difference in you. He's-"

Did you tell him?" Bella shouted, worry written all over her face. "I told you I would tell him on my own time."

"No Bella, we didn't tell him, but we think that you should, and soon."

"Why?" Bella asked turning her head. "What's happened?"

"He, he thinks that you are different because of him, not your child. He thinks that he did this to yo-"

"Oh, no. It wasn't him. He can't think that," Bella cut in. "It was that sleazy, slime ball who is gonna rot in jail," Bella's voice got dangerous at this point.

"Well then tell him at least, he's going insane with grief. Please Bella tell him."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the freaking long wait, if I have any readers left. But I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
